


Our love will never run dry

by PlatinumSoul



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Sakamutsu if you squint, Slice of Life, soft space pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSoul/pseuds/PlatinumSoul
Summary: Short glimpses of Abuto and Kamui's life as a couple. Each chapter will show a particular part of them fully adapting to their new relationship and how some things don't need to change but some they'll be happy to change as long as it makes the other happy.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Sharing an umbrella is always romantic, even if that umbrella is also used for murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as a sorts of sequel to my work "Let's find out if love is the size of the ocean" but you don't have to read it in order to enjoy this one. I do think they complement each other well, but is up to you. This story takes place around a year after the ending events in the manga, just so you know where it is in the timeline.  
> See ya at the end of the chapter

It was a rainy and cloudy evening in Amefuri planet. The sky looked as if it was crying, sorrowful tears falling over anyone who was foolish enough to try and console it. The increasing humidity in the air made an ash brown haired man sneeze. 

Being covered from the never ending raindrops with a purple umbrella, Abuto blew his nose with a ripped off piece of his cape. He'd rather not do something like that, at least there was solace in that he had a good number of spares back at the ship.

"What? There's a bit of bad weather and you're already getting sick? That's why you gotta eat a lot like me so that won't happen" Kamui unhelpfully commented.

"It's just one sneeze. Besides I'm not built like you. I got nothing on the guy who freaking survived being thrown into the vacuum of space unscathed. Have you never gotten a cold before? It doesn't happen that quick"

Kamui hummed, not wholly convinced. But decided to let it go for now by answering "Not really, if anything it's others getting sick" his eyes focused on nothing in particular. Appearing unusually brooding, it was hard to notice with the lack of light. Abuto tried not to think deeply about what Kamui was referencing.

"Well you know what they say, idiots don't catch colds" Abuto glanced down to see Kamui"s expression better. He now had his usual smile but was raising an eyebrow. Abuto smiled softly,  
and announced loudly to be heard through the rain "That's good though, it means others don't have to see you in pain even if it's something minor."

Kamui hummed in consideration, waiting for Abuto to jump together over a mud puddle. Abuto hoped this rainy weather didn't bring unpleasant memories to Kamui. Abuto abstained from commenting about it, anticipating the nature of the other's response.

"I still think it's a sucky deal, but it's not like I can kill a sickness so the other person will feel better" Kamui said as if he had seriously considered doing that.

"You kill it with the natural ways to get rid of it like getting the sick person to rest, giving them a lot of water, keeping them cold so the fever doesn't go up. On a lighter note, did your sister liked the present you sent her for her birthday?" Abuto asked curiously.

They were both sharing Kamui's umbrella since Abuto's had broken yesterday in combat. Kamui's arm had to stretch longer up to fully cover Abuto's head. It was kinda awkward but Abuto didn't mind one bit.

"Well according to her words in the letter 'I don't need any 4 meters swords, future baldy. Gin-chan said to keep it, in case it comes useful or good money comes from it'. So she liked it but she has no use for it right now, Kagura doesn't know good quality gifts when she sees them. That's all" Kamui said clearly also not getting that people like her wouldn't want that.

"Why not give her a new set of clothes or a chew toy for the giant dog? She's a fellow Yato but she's also a young woman, you should be aware of that when giving her gifts. If you don't up your game, she's gonna give you shitty gifts in return, commander" Abuto allowed himself to show a grin.

"I've told you many times already to stop calling me commander when we're alone, Abuto. Also, it's not my fault the brat can't appreciate my great gift giving skills" Kamui looked close to pouting.

It wasn't that Abuto forgot, ever since their first date at that festival on Earth. The first time they kissed was also the first time Abuto had called the man to his right by his name, and not some title. It had felt so satisfying to finally be able to say it, a considerable gap in intimacy had been breached that day. One would think that now that Abuto had the permission to use it any time they were alone, he'd never miss a chance. 

Most of the reason was just force of habit, having to refer to him as a superior for most of time he's known him. A small portion was that Abuto still partly couldn't believe he was in a romantic relationship with his commander. It had almost been a year since they started going out. But to Abuto the feeling that this was too good to be true would stay with him for a while longer. 

"Right, she could've told you what she wanted. Also not buying things that appeal to you when giving her gifts would be a good idea...Kamui" Abuto couldn't stop the slight redness that colored one of his cheeks.

"There we go, that's more like it. And I'll think about it, she's not any better at it. Last time, she sent me a blue shirt that said 'Yorozuya best for all your needs, we're on Earth so come by'. I don't think she was thinking about me either" Kamui glanced up at Abuto.

"I guess that's true" Abuto bumped his shoulder slightly with Kamui's. 

That single instant of direct contact was enough to warm that area in Abuto's body. It was kinda silly that something this minor flustered him this much. His reactions to being in Kamui's close proximity hadn't gotten any less strong in the past few months.

A few minutes passed by in a comfortable silence, only the loud raindrops falling could be heard. Abruptly, a strong gust of wind appeared from the left inevitably sending rain towards the duo like deadly spears. Instinctively, Abuto's body moved so that only he would suffer from the unforeseen coldness. He sneezed once again, already feeling the repercussions of his actions.

"Ah, shit."

\---

Thirty minutes later, Abuto and Kamui arrived at the ship. Abuto's face was now reddish, with a stuffy nose, and he could feel a headache coming. Kamui had a hand around his shoulder helping him walk straighter. 

Three fellow seventh division members approached the pair, looking genuinely concerned. 

"Vice commander, what happened to you?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Abuto was about to open his mouth to answer when a cough came out instead. Kamui briefly patted Abuto's back and turned around with his usual smile with something sinister underneath.

"Abuto isn't feeling too well, so I'll be taking care of what he usually does for now. Also, go buy some of the best cold medicine you can find now. Hurry up" Kamui stopped paying attention at the trio. 

Looking terrified, they pleaded setting their sights on Abuto while shaking their heads violently. Abuto had a good idea what they were asking for, it's not like laying down in bed wasn't his utmost priority right now. But he felt bad for those guys all the same, they didn't have the fault he decided to needlessly protect Kamui from getting sick. It's probably physically impossible for him to get a simple cold. He started "Commander, I can still-"

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw a variation of the dangerous smile he sent their subordinates times before directed at him. There was no use trying to say anything after that. Abuto knew Kamui wouldn't budge and was doing it because he wanted him to get better soon. Abuto shook his head once to let the Yato trio know that it was out of his hands.

"Yes, sir" the three of them complied and rushed out of sight as fast as they could. 

The two arrived to Abuto's sleeping quarters in a minute, everything was the same how it was left in the morning. In the nightstand table, there was a picture of the two celebrating Abuto's last birthday. Kamui had a shit eating grin while doing a peace sign. On the other side, Abuto had a rare ear splitting smile, his face mostly covered in strawberry cake. Abuto usually didn't care enough about pictures to print them and frame them but this one was special.

The taller Yato felt his aching bones thanking him for the good needed breather when his back touched the bed. He pulled the covers all the way to his neck, and accommodated himself to be as cozy as possible. A wet washcloth was placed in his forehead, he hadn't even noticed when Kamui left and came back. 

"If you need anything else, just shout my name" Kamui still had a smile plastered in his face, but Abuto could tell this was bothering him. This was nothing to be worried about, regardless it couldn't bring any nice memories seeing someone he cared about like this. Abuto grabbed Kamui's hand with utmost care and said "I'm alright. I'll be back up like usual in a few days nagging you about your recklessness."

Kamui's eyes opened in surprise "I was caught. You really can read my mind. I know that, I just couldn't help it."

"I'm not a mind reader. I've told you I know you so well, at this point it would be weird if I couldn't tell the difference with something like this" Abuto let go of Kamui's hand as delicately as he took hold of it.

"Fair enough. Now you need to rest a lot, I won't allow you to do anything difficult. The quicker you can complain at full health the better. I can't do everything by myself" with that Kamui left the room turning off the light. 

It always put Abuto in a better mood when Kamui admitted he needed others. It meant he was willing to trust selected people to carry the burden with him. 

Wait, did Kamui say he was going to have to take care of the vice commander duties? Abuto had a bad feeling about this. These next few days may feel a lot longer than he first anticipated.

\---

The next two days went by weirdly fast, thankfully. There was a lot of Kamui going to his room around ten times a day. Abuto guessed it was a mix of minor anxiety at Abuto's wellbeing masked as boredom and genuine boredom. Kamui changed Abuto's cold washcloth every so often, as well as leaving a new tissue box when the last one was finished. 

Every time Abuto tried to get up for anything that wasn't the bathroom, Kamui would force him to lie down instantly. At one point, Kamui tried to spoon feed him telling him to go "ah". Abuto did it once and in the second time he took the spoon from Kamui's hands. He was grateful that the redness in his going through his face could pass as fever induced.

Last night, one of the younger yato in the seventh division passed by to chat with Abuto who was eager to have more social interactions again. He was around 15 years old, he was fairly tall, slim and unruly black hair that touched his shoulders. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed, a wonder how he escaped Kamui's rule of not being able to visit Abuto.

The young man started to ramble about how he was always impressed that Abuto could handle their commander. Out of nowhere, a wild Kamui appeared behind him. Wearing his never ending smile grabbed the poor guy by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the chair. Kamui just waved a goodbye to Abuto while the Yato on the ground close to tears apologized for whatever he thought he did wrong. Abuto would make it up to the unfortunate soul by buying him some Jump manga he liked. 

His commander came back a while later, he finished taking Abuto's temperature. Abuto stretched out his hand to drink from the water bottle on the floor next to his bed. He felt a lot better now but he wasn't out of the woods yet, according to Kamui. So, he was going to comply with Kamui's unexpected but welcomed pampering. 

"This says your temperature is 37 degrees, so...not fever. Abuto, seems like you might be on your feet again soon. Can't wait to have you up and running" Kamui said relieved.

"Where did you learn how to take someone's temperature?" 

"On the internet, haven't you heard of google?"

"Yes, I just didn't figure you knew how to use it" Abuto cleverly mocked him.

"Of course, where do you think I learned how long couples usually wait to have s-"

Abuto pretended to cough loudly. What was this moron saying? 

"Ok, you got me. So I hope you haven't been neglecting doing the vice commander duties."

"Of course not...but just to be sure we received a package of new weapons and I signed in your stead. Also, I offered to spar with a few guys that ask you from time to time but they quickly rejected me. Don't you think that's rude?" Kamui said placing a hand on his chin. 

"Not really, if anything they were being smart. Everyone knows you wouldn't hold back just because they're your fellow division members. Well at least you haven't burned anything on the ship so that's good" Abuto readjusted his head on the pillow, facing Kamui. 

"Why would I go easy on them? That's no fun, you're just a softie. That's not my forte, that's why I told others to handle the cooking. I just prefer you being by my side" Kamui said as a matter of fact.

"You really can't do much without me, I've got such a hopeless commander" Abuto deadpanned to no one in particular.

"That's not it, I just like spending as much time with you as I can" Kamui smiled wide.

How could this guy say those kinds of things without feeling embarrassed at all? Not knowing what to do with himself, Abuto retreated inside his blankets. He was feeling restless, he wanted to do something. He felt another body joining him in bed, Kamui was snuggling Abuto as if it was something they did every day. 

"What are you doing? If you keep doing that, you'll get sick too" Abuto hastily said. 

"You're almost fully healed, besides you said idiots don't catch colds" Kamui was now hugging Abuto from behind. 

His arms wrapped around Abuto's waist, Kamui's breath felt hot against Abuto's ear. After a minute, Abuto relaxed enough to take Kamui's hand into his own, the rise of their chest synchronized almost perfectly. Kamui's warmth embraced Abuto's whole being, feeling as the most cherished person ever. Abuto almost wished his cold lasted a bit longer so Kamui would be this considerate for one more day. But that was fine, it wasn't like he really wanted him to change that part of him. Kamui wouldn't be Kamui without his rough edges, Abuto wouldn't let go of him even if his hands pricked at the touch sometimes.

Kamui held Abuto's hand tightly saying "Let's stay like this for a while."

Not even five minutes having passed, Kamui started snoring and not long after that Abuto joined him. That night, Abuto slept the best he had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole story is all done, I just need to revise it and check the grammar, also do some minor corrections. I'll probably update this every 3 to 4 days, its my first multiple chapter story this big so I hope you'll enjoy it. Also I'll change and add the rating and tags as the chapters go on. If you see spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out since I didnt have a beta reader this time.  
> Also, Amefuri literally just means rainfall.


	2. Family can be troublesome but it's more trouble not talking to them when you could

"Why do you think old hags always have really short hair? I've literally never seen one that has it longer than shoulder length" Kamui wondered aloud.

"Say old ladies, moron. But now that you say that, I don't think I've ever seen that either. It's probably easier to keep clean and neat that way. Although, you don't seem to have a problem managing long hair. Better take advantage of it, before it's too late and starts falling off" Abuto said looking ahead of him.

"I'll have you know, my silky and great looking hair will stay with me until I die" Kamui sulked.

"Okay, okay" Abuto replied distractedly.

For some reason, ever since they arrived to this planet, Abuto got all stiff and fidgety. He kept looking everywhere in Daitoshi's crowded streets, like he was looking for someone. It was driving Kamui crazy, he didn't know what to do. So he had resorted to making fun small talk to try and take Abuto's mind off what had him uneasy. 

People who didn't know Abuto as good as Kamui wouldn't be able to tell, but he did. While Kamui didn't really care about being analytical about most things, unless it was important. This was definitely important to him. Abuto might think he was hiding it well, but Kamui didn't miss the smallest of changes. 

Kamui knew how whenever Abuto was disgusted his nose would scrunch up. Kamui knew how Abuto did an endearing loopsided grin when he was in a playful mood. Kamui knew Abuto's specific kind of sigh when he gave up trying to convince him of something. Kamui also knew Abuto was bad at hiding his own emotions, his mannerisms and voice tone gave it away. That's why it was so easy to notice when something was off.

To try and make Abuto pay attention to him, he waved his hand in front of Abuto's face. Instead, the other man held it, intertwining their fingers. Not what he had in mind, but Kamui would shoot his own foot before willingly protesting. Still not looking at his close surroundings, Abuto almost crashed against a traffic pole. That was it, enough was enough. Kamui had to ask, he couldn't keep pretending he didn't notice. 

"Abuto, what's wrong?"

The older yato looked ready to answer honestly, before his eyes focused on something behind Kamui. Kamui took a good look at his face, it was frozen in place with mild apprehension. Directing his sight to where Abuto was looking, Kamui didn't understand his reaction. 

What Kamui's eyes found was a woman who looked to be in her mid to late fifties. She was about a head shorter than Kamui, with big green eyes. She had an air of sophistication around her, reminding Kamui of a courtesan he helped reunite with her son years ago. The blue umbrella confirmed what Kamui suspected, but the hazel colored hair was something he never had seen in another yato except-

"Long time no see, Aunt Hannari" Abuto said, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

So that's what it was.

\---

Everyone was quiet the whole way to Hannari's house. That's how Abuto called her, and it stuck to Kamui's mind easily. it was a genuine surprise, Kamui hadn't known Abuto had alove family members. He had never tried to ask, not out of lack of interest. But, because he had doped Abuto would tell him on his own. This had to occur for Kamui to find out. His trademark smile threatened to falter, nevertheless he kept it there.

She walked ahead of them, but glanced back at them sporadically, specifically at their linked hands. Every time Hannari did that, only twice really, she smiled fondly at Kamui. It reminded him of his mom's look, whenever Kamui did something right the first time. He liked it, it was comforting in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. 

When they entered her house, she invited them to sit down in the living room. Her house was average size, just right for one person to live alone. It was cozy, the walls were decorated with various scenic nature paintings. Next to the couch, the couple sat down, there was a home fireplace next to it. 

Abuto was squeezing Kamui's hand so hard that if he was a human, it would be broken. Kamui placed his other hand on top of Abuto's, rubbing circles on it with his thumb, slowly and steady. Abuto seemed to realize what he was doing and loosened the killer hold on Kamui's hand. They both smiled at each other, Abuto looking relaxed for the first time that day. Kamui wasn't sure what the whole deal was, but he figured answers would come up if he just waited. What mattered is that he supported Abuto regardless of what it was.

Hannari came back with three coffee cups on top of a tray. She set it down in a table between the duo and the chair she chose to sit down. Abuto glanced to his and Kamui's linked hands one time before he started speaking.

"How have you been?" Abuto asked.

"I've been well, not everything has been great but that's life" Abuto involuntarily winced at that. She continued "You turned into a fine man, Abuto."

"You don't know that. I left to become a pirate, after all. Not the most charitable of Jobs" Abuto studied his aunt's reaction. 

She just shook her head and gave him a kind smile.

"It couldn't have been easy at first, you were young so it's natural to make mistakes. So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"I...not in the way I was expecting, but I found something even better eventually" Abuto inched closer to Kamui's side ever so slightly. His voice sounded firm but earnest "you've already met my commander, Kamui. He's a great friend who I've had the honor to follow for a good number of years now."

It seemed that was the queue for Kamui to enter the conversation. There was something missing in his introduction, he needed to rectify that. 

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you, Hannari. I always have to take care of clumsy Abuto here, he can't do anything without me. He's always rushing in towards problems, luckily he has me by his side. I'm his boyfriend too, by the way" he smiled angelically. 

Abuto raised an eyebrow, giving Kamui a side eye. 

"You're just changing the facts to make yourself look better. I'm the one always trying to get you out of precarious situations. Ninety nine percent of the time you don't listen to me telling you something is a bad idea, the other one percent is me willingly going along. I was also going to say the last part in due time, idiot."

"Fine, you got me. I just wanted to make sure, can't have you being timid in front of aunty-in law here" Kamui opted to not point out how it was pretty obvious already. 

"I'm not. If you had self control then you could've heard how nicely I was going to present you but now you can't. Also, you're being very familiar with her from the get go" Abuto smiled annoyed. 

A muffled laughter could be heard from the chair in front of them. Both of them turn to face the direction of it, Hannari was still trying to contain her laughter. Soon enough, both of them joined in. Abuto's chuckled radiating childlike glee, and Kamui burst out laughing. The trio fully stopped after a minute, Kamui noticed Abuto visibly loosened up. 

"Sorry boys, I couldn't help it. You two fit each other to a tee. I'm glad you found someone who you could be yourself with, Abuto" Hannari sounded very sincere.

"Yeah, me too" Abuto abashedly agreed. 

A welcoming warmth filled Kamui's chest, akin to being able to see the sun after days of being holed up in your room. From then, the conversation went smoother. Kamui excused himself saying he needed to make a call. The unfortunate event of having to stop holding hands occurred. If it was for Kamui, they would always be doing that, ignoring all the impracticality of it. Abuto told him to not take too long while Hannari gave him a grateful nod. 

He didn't really have to make a call, regardless he took the chance to make one. He told one of his subordinates that him and Abuto would be coming back to the ship later than planned. Kamui walked around the backyard for about twenty minutes, he figured it was a good time to come back. Abuto was reciting a funny anecdote when he noticed Kamui's return, fully focused on him.

"What took you so long? Did something happen?" Abuto asked ready to leave at a moment's notice if necessary.

"Nah, everything's fine. I told the guys they shouldn't worry if we don't come back soon. I just got distracted by how pretty the house is and stayed outside admiring it" Kamui replied.

Abuto raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment any further about it.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. So do me a favor and make Aunt Hannari some company without breaking anything" Abuto got up from the couch.

"C'mon I can last five minutes without doing anything rash" 

Abuto merely kept staring in disbelief.

"Okay, I will. Now go take a shit with no worries" Kamui gave him a thumbs up.

Rolling his eyes, Abuto left the room. Moving in a way that was obvious he knew this house inside out. Kamui sat down and smiled at Hannari. She gave him a pleased look, but her eyes looked tired.

"I know Abuto may try to act like he doesn't care and everything is bothersome but he has a glass heart. If he lets himself get attached to meaningfully with others, losing them would devastate him. I was worried for a long time that he would never let someone get past those self protective walls. That's why when I saw you two together, I felt relieved"

Kamui felt self conscious in what felt like forever, it took him a bit to think about what he wanted to say next. 'I did that', that one thought kept repeating inside his head. 

"Well, it was technically more like I punched through the walls. I mostly just annoyed your nephew for the most part, so he was the one to show me kindness time and time again" Kamui said placing a hand below his chin.

Hannari smiled as if she knew something Kamui didn't, which probably was the case.

"I know that boy too well, he hasn't changed much. Trust me when I say you're the most important person to him, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed with you as long as he has" Hannari checked to see if they were still the only people in the room. Then continued "Kamui, do you love Abuto?"

The response that followed was immediate, there was nothing to think about.

"Yes, this will never change"

That seemed to satisfy Hannari. For some reason, Kamui suspected if he had said anything differently, things would've gone south. Not that he would get scared of an old woman, but he had an odd urge to be liked by her. 

"Then promise me you will look out after him" her eyes certain but her almost pleading voice said otherwise.

"Its more him taking care of me…" Kamui flashed back to a bloody Abuto in Rakuyo staring down at him, he extended his hand to his vice commander. A gap in his memory telling him it was his fault, but Abuto took his hand with barely any hesitation. Kamui realized how significant their relationship is to him, when Abuto helped him up from his lowest point. 

Kamui looked Hannari straight in the eyes, with the most serious face he could muster without looking intimidating. He added "but I will do everything in my power to make sure he's happy."

Bringing her hands together, Hannari nodded understanding. She got up and opened a drawer to her left side. The mood felt lighter again, Kamui was grateful for that. She got what looked like an old picture album out. Hannari went to sit next to Kamui, and opened the album in a way he was able to see it clearly.

The first picture was of a toddler walking with difficulty towards a younger Hannari, the kid had black eyes and ash colored hair. It was Abuto. That was adorable. 

Hannari flipped the page, showing a sleeping Abuto who looked about six years old. He was hugging a big cat plushie, and was covered in a space themed blanket. Kamui wasn't usually one to lose his mind over cute things, but this was an exception. Abuto always was an exception.

They went through a few pages, some of his favorites were eight year old Abuto laughing on top of his aunt's shoulders. And the one were he was excitedly opening a gift in what seemed to be his twelfth birthday. Then he got to a different picture, making him frown. It was teenager Abuto, his eyes stuck to the floor with a solemn expression on his face, and his arms crossed. Hannari was in the picture but as far away from Abuto as possible, her expression rather sad.

Before he had time to ask about it, Abuto returned from his bathroom excursion. The taller yato noticed what they were doing, unpleased. 

"What are you doing with that?"

"Aunt Hannari let me borrow it, it has very interesting stuff in it" Kamui covered his mouth, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You shortened the way you call her? Give it to me!" Abuto demanded flustered.

"Say please and I'll think about it, besides it's your fault for taking so long to come back" Kamui smirked jumping to the chair. 

"I couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes and you were already messing around" Abuto exclaimed doing his best to reach the picture album by using his longer arms. 

"You can take one home with you, if you want Kamui" Hannari chimed in thoroughly amused.

"Don't indulge him, or you won't be able to get rid of him" Abuto said giving in.

Kamui took the one where Abuto celebrated his twelfth birthday. He smiled wide and kept it in his hand, not wanting to fold it by putting it in his pocket. Kamui walked to Abuto's side, the latter stepping on his foot once he got there. It was a small price to pay for a big reward.

"Would you boys want to stay for dinner" Hannari asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Abuto said nervously.

"Please, we're family and we haven't seen each other in so long. But if you're busy, I won't keep you long." 

"We can stay one more hour" Abuto scratching his head.

That was how they spend the next hour, talking amicably over dinner. She cooked her specialty, gyoza. It tasted delicious. Sharing stories about Abuto when he was a kid, Kamui paid real close attention to those. Meanwhile, a mortified Abuto planted his face on the table. Then they talked about various planets the pair had gone through in their travels. From the most extravagant to the weirdest of ecosystems. Without realizing it was time to leave, it felt like five minutes had passed since they entered this house.

The three of them were right outside Hannari's house about to say goodbye for now. Abuto looked like he wanted to ask her something but was debating whether to do it or not.

"What is it, Abuto?" Hannari patiently asked

"Are you seriously not mad at me? I came here fully expecting to be punched for the way things were left last time we saw each other" Abuto said looking away from her.

She looked taken aback but got closer to him. Abuto didn't move, ready to take a physical hit when instead she put her arms around him in a big hug. 

"I won't lie and say I didn't think about doing that. But when I saw you, I was just so happy to see you were okay" she said with tears threatening to spill over her eyes. 

"I'm sorry" Abuto said, his voice full of regret.

"Stop apologizing, I already told you the past is the past. You learn from your mistakes and keep going, trying to be better than yesterday. Just promise this old woman that you'll visit me at least once a year, son" grabbing his arms dotingly.

"I will" Abuto nodded multiple times, his voice close to faltering.

"Now go, you keep having a life of your own. I feel better knowing you have someone who'll be with you through thick and thin" Hannari ended their hug. Putting a hand on Kamui's shoulder, she added smiling "Don't forget to call me if anything happens or just to update me when you want."

"You got it, Aunt Hannari" Kamui responded. 

They both waved goodbye to Hannari and started their walk back to the ship. After they were a few ways away from her house, Abuto spoke quietly.

"You're curious about my past"

It wasn't a question, but Kamui answered it as if it was.

"Of course. You know almost everything about mine and I barely know that you were relatively young when you joined the Harusame. I wanna know everything that I can about you" Kamui wistfully said.

"Where do I even start?" 

"I don't know, the beginning is usually the easiest."

"Because that's so helpful" Abuto tiredly sighed. 

He passed a hand through his hair and started "I never met my mom, she passed away right after giving birth to me. My dad left to join the Harusame even before I learned how to walk, so aunt Hannari was the one who raised me. It's not like I resented my old man or anything, in fact I idolized him for quite some time. He was the reason I wanted to join the Harusame, but I hid those intentions from aunt Hannari for a long time. After all, she was the one who basically taught me how to do everything, took care of me for all of my early life, and we were basically inseparable. She resented my dad for quite some time, for choosing a life of piracy over his own son. Aunt Hannari is basically my mom if I'm honest, although she lost her actual son when he was just over a year old."

He tilted his face upwards, making it impossible for Kamui to discern his expression. Abuto continued "then when I turned fifteen my old man showed up all of a sudden, saying I was ready to go travel with him. Naturally, my aunt opposed it saying he couldn't just appear like that and act like the last decade and a half didn't happen. I intervened saying I was okay with that. I always wanted to know what being a pirate was like and understand why it was so important to my father, even more than me. We started arguing, things escalated and I said stupid stuff...Like 'I'm not your son, so stop acting like I am'...I'll never forget how her face burst into tears right before I ran to my old man's side" Abuto covered his eyes with one hand.

Without a second thought, the shorter yato reached for Abuto and had him lean down so his head was resting on Kamui's shoulder. He slowly and carefully, passed his hand through Abuto's hair all the way to his back. So, Abuto had committed mistakes when he was younger too. It was terrible of him, but a small part of himself was relieved that Kamui wasn't the only one who had been a dumb brat to his family. 

The majority of his mind focused on making Abuto feel better, because he really didn't like seeing him this way. If only he could just punch away all of Abuto's sorrows, if only it was that simple. But it wasn't, Kamui had learned that the hard way. So he did what he could, even if it wasn't much.

Softly, Kamui hummed a soothing lullaby that resonated through their bodies. He kept going, the younger yato wasn't much for these kind of gestures but he hoped it would reach Abuto's frazzled heart. When he finished, Abuto reluctantly raised his head, looking at Kamui. 

"My old man died five years after that, at the time I felt so lost. I spent a few years wondering if all I did had been pointless. I thought about quitting the Harusame and going back to aunt Hannari, until I met a brat. He was dumb and unbelievably stubborn, wanting to save his mom. He was a pain in the ass thinking turning into a villain was his only choice, so I followed him. As time passed, I realized that that was why I became a pirate, to meet him. I may have not known at the time, but each passing day it became painfully obvious. That's why I'll never regret the path I chose, because you're in it" Abuto's voice was full of tenderness and gratitude. 

Kamui felt like his heart was about burst out of his chest, as if the sun were residing inside it. All of this was so much, he could die right now and he would die the happiest man in the galaxy. Kamui grabbed Abuto's face with both hands, so that they were close enough their noses were touching. 

"That's a roundabout to say we're soulmates. Let's see, I don't quite believe in fate, but if there is such a thing. I'll be forever grateful to have crossed paths with you when I did. I can now accept the past and be happy with the good things it gave me" Kamui spoke loud and direct so his message would be received. 

Abuto gave out a self deprecating laugh, adjusting his head so their foreheads were touching. Abuto exhaled and replied "I hear you, my better half."

They were so close, Abuto's breath enveloping his face in a familiar warmth. Smiling again, Kamui said confidently "you better have, I poured my unfiltered emotions into it. You're the Pirate king's soul, and I have to make sure it never cracks."

They closed the short gap between them with a kiss. Slow and understanding, their lips parted before long. But they knew, those few seconds were enough to transmit all the emotions that words weren't able to. Thoughts like 'I want to know everything about you' and 'I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with you' tangled on a loving web. Kamui was perfectly fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the anime/manga never gave us a full Abuto focused backstory I decided to give him one, I may have taken inspiration from Hunter x Hunter's Gon but I stil think I made it its own thing. Hope you enjoyed the somewhat somber in tone chapter, I swear this is the saddest this story will get.  
> Also Daitoshi just means metropolis/big city in Japanese


	3. The beach is a perfect place for dates and filler anime episodes

They had been itching to go for a nice day in the beach for weeks. Everything was prepared, extra snacks to eat on the way, swimsuits already on, a big ass umbrella for them to lay under. What wasn't planned was everyone else from the seventh division going along, they overheard Abuto and Kamui talking about it. Abuto made the mistake of inviting the guys, not thinking ahead that his partner would be naturally annoyed about it. 

Now that they arrived at Yasumi planet, having fun was the major priority. Kamui basically having a cartoony anger mark the whole way there, didn't really help Abuto's nervousness. He was going to try and make the best out of this outing, for both of them. He was already feeling a little guilty for this, considering he had told Kamui it would be for just them alone. 

They started to place their stuff down in the sand, ready to start the day. Kamui put down the big umbrella so it would shelter him and Abuto from the sun. The rest of the crew knew it was impossible they would be let under it. It was early enough, that they could actually see the sunrise. Better that way so less people occupied the beach, and the sun wasn't as strong, so they didn't have to worry about that. Abuto chose this planet because the sun was considerably less intense than other places, regardless of the season. But it didn't hurt to be cautious. 

Breakfast was brought out from a basket, Abuto had made Kamui's portion while the latter cooked the older yato's. Abuto had been beyond surprised when Kamui offered to help cook, but was glad he gave it a try. 

He gave three full plates of food to Kamui, maybe his discontentment would be sated with that. Abuto took the first bite out of his own lunch box, it was simple pork with ginger and miso soup as accompaniment. 

"Is it good?" Kamui asked, with expectant eyes.

It was evident to Abuto, it had more salt than necessary and was a little overcooked. But he just smiled and said "it's good, thanks for making it."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it but it doesn't hurt to check" Kamui gave him a big grin.

Kamui lifted the food with a spoon, gave it an inquisitive look. Well, that was rare. He then proceeded to lurch the spoon towards Abuto's direction, looking almost uncertain. Well, that was even more rare.

"What are you doing?" Abuto asked the obvious wanting to be sure.

"What do you think? I'm adorably sharing my food with you. Now say ah" replied Kamui.

People who are adorable usually don't say that about themselves. Not that stopped Abuto from secretly agreeing with him. Abuto just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Perhaps are you too shy to do it?" teased Kamui

Embarrassment was never something that fazed Abuto. But he had to admit, doing this kind of thing in front of the others wasn't the best mood setter. It's not like they weren't aware of their commander and vice commander's relationship status changing a while ago. Something else was to flaunt it in front of them, when they were the only couple here. And...okay so maybe he could get a little embarrassed. One would think he would be used to it by now, but Kamui being openly affectionate with him would always cause a timid reaction from him.

He couldn't help but give in, he always did with Kamui. He didn't mind that one bit.

Opening his mouth, Abuto accepted Kamui feeding him a spoonful of egg over rice. Any hesitation Abuto might've had, goes away as soon as he sees Kamui beaming at him. 

They finished eating, not without Kamui offering some of his own food from time to time. 

Abuto suggested to go take a walk so they could digest the food faster. They headed west, opposite from where they set up camp. Kamui cheerfully skipping next to him, not affected by all the food he had just devoured.

"Why do you think in some planets, women wear pants and it's seen as normal but men wearing skirts or dresses it's seen as weird?"

That came out of nowhere, but Abuto was going to humor him. It was an interesting topic, after all.

"Well, I'd chalk it up to some nosy people worrying too much about what others look like. Why should I care what others wear in public as long it's comfortable for them? Some people have too much time on their hands" Abuto honestly replied. He wasn't fully sure why the question was brought up so he added "so if you want to wear skirt door dresses, feel free."

"What's that, Abuto? You want me to wear a dress for you? Didn't know you were into that" Kamui said arching a brow upwards. 

"Eh? That's not what I- I just thought maybe you…" Abuto stammered helplessly. Until he heard Kamui snickering next to him. Abuto unimpressed said "Haha, very funny."

"Just a little, you should've seen your face. I do agree with you, though. Maybe I will, if you want me to" Kamui moved both eyebrows upward in a silly way.

"I doubt it, I love you the way you are" Abuto stopped in his tracks realizing what he said. It wasn't like he didn't mean it, but this was the first time he uttered the words out loud. He glanced down to study Kamui's reaction.

"That's good, I also love everything about you. So, don't ever change" Kamui smiled. But it was different than usual, it was somehow brighter and more hopeful than any before. This one made all of Abuto's previous anxieties melt away.

Abuto lightly kicked Kamui's calf, the other playfully threw sand at his direction with his foot.  
They both laughed as freely as they wanted, only with the distant sun and ocean as witnesses.

It was these kinds of moments, that Abuto wished lasted forever. He knew that wasn't possible, that's why he enjoyed them as much as he could. So, he could look back at them fondly in the future, as much as he wanted.

\----

When they got back to where the rest of the seventh division was, they were welcomed a different sight. A volleyball net had been set up in front of their umbrella spot. The guys were playing beach volleyball in groups of two. 

Hurriedly, Kamui grabbed Abuto's hand and effectively dragged him to where the closest side of the net was. Abuto barely keeping up, managed to follow without slipping up. One empty smile was all it took for the current yato pair to know better and go somewhere else. 

"You don't need to scare them into leaving. Just waiting or asking them to leave would be nicer" Abuto reproached.

"I don't know what you mean. I just looked at them, and they just decided to be kind enough to let us play" Kamui calmly replied.

Sighing, Abuto decided that it wasn't worth arguing about it. They were given the ball by the other team, soon enough. Abuto tossed the ball to Kamui, not like either of them knew well how to play. But, they both had watched a volleyball anime so he figured that counted. Granted, the anime was about high school boys inside proper courts. Still, it counted for something.

The moment the ball came in contact with Kamui"s hands, it was like a canon had been launched. When the ball touched the other team's side, it basically made a small crater in the sand. It left the other two yato staring at the hole in horror, but immensely thankful that it hadn't been them.

"Maybe try hitting it with less strength? Like not trying to kill the ball but just knock the hypothetical air out of it" Abuto advised. 

"I'll try, but you know that's not my style" Kamui said closing his eyes.

"Well try, otherwise this game won't last long" Abuto replied incredulous. 

Surprisingly true to his words, after that, Kamui restrained himself and went easier. The game flowed smoother, each point feeling energizing and giving Abuto a satisfying sense of accomplishment. Even though, he had never done this before, it was fun doing something new. Especially with Kamui, firsts with him were always treasured 

After the first set won, Abuto went to go get a water bottle. Volleyball was more enjoyable than he expected, and it served as good exercise. After taking a drink of water, he went back to their side of the net. 

He took a good look at Kamui. Abuto wasn't sure how he didn't notice before, but Kamui's shorts were fairly lower on his hips. It could be because of the movements he made while playing. Abuto was able to see the v-line peeking out from Kamui's beach shorts. Kamui's skin was glistening with sweat, accentuating the muscles in his arms and abs. It wasn't often that he got to see him with these much skin showing. Abuto couldn't help but gulp at the sight. Kamui's long hair gracefully fell to the side, Abuto wished he could reach and unravel it to its loose glory. 

Those distracting thoughts prevented Abuto from blocking the ball that inelegantly slammed right into his face. As the ball dropped down to the sand, Abuto's nose started dripping blood. He didn't care about that. He was just glad the color his face gained from the hit concealed his flustered self. Of course, the one second he got carried away appreciating Kamui's amazing body, the universe laughed at him.

As he crouched down to grab the ball again, he chanced a look at Kamui. The orange haired yato was staring with a look that was mostly amused with something else beneath that. Abuto almost wanted to say he looked confused. Kamui might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, yet Abuto couldn't get what Kamui failed to understand from this situation. He must've known what Abuto was doing. Kamui knew what effect he had on him, right? 

\----  
Shortly after, they finished the game without any other shortcomings. Having played for a good hour, they decided to rest for a bit. 

"Abuto, I wanna go to the water" Kamui whined.

"I can't swim though, so if you want me go with you then we can't go too deep." 

"That's fine, you can go up to where the water reaches your chest." 

"Fine, but I won't do much that requires effort."

They walked to where the ocean was, as vast as the eye could see. The cold water welcomed Abuto's feet, it felt great after the rare work out. He saw Kamui submerge deeper in the water, moving as agile as a dolphin. Abuto went as far to where the water hit his waistline, it wasn't like he feared drowning. Just a tiny bit, but he trusted that Kamui would help him if that ever came close to happen. He just liked to be on the safe side of things. 

Swimming back frantically towards him, Abuto could see the figurative light bulb above Kamui's head. Please, let this be an actual good idea. Kamui just said "wait here" passing by Abuto and running to the pile of things the rest of the seventh division brought for the trip. He came back as quickly as he left. In one of his hands, he was carrying a lifesaver and the other a swimming board.

"Use this!" Kamui exclaimed with his hands outstretched towards Abuto.

"Is that an order?" Abuto questioned. He knew why Kamui was trying to give these to him, but a stubborn part of him didn't want to. He just didn't want to look stupid in front of Kamui, not that it probably mattered in the grand scheme of things. It was just one of those things that didn't make sense, they do say being in love makes you stupid. Still, he clinged on to that even if it wasn't possible to always look good in front of his partner. He continued "because that's the only way I'm doing that."

Kamui looked pensive, then spoke again "It's not necessarily an order, I just want you to be next to me right now."

Oh, he had to be doing this intentionally. Warmth spread through Abuto's chest, the same way the water flowed around both of their bodies. Wildly, yet incredibly gentle.

"Tch, I'll take them" Abuto said feigning annoyance.

"I think what you meant to say was 'thank you Kamui, this is so helpful. Also, you look extra cute saying that' but you're too tsundere to admit it" Kamui smiled lightheartedly. 

"Who are you calling a tsundere? You're really off, besides no one who is cute calls themselves that. Give me those lame things" Abuto rolled his eyes.

Lowering his head, Abuto inches closer to deliver a kiss to Kamui's cheek. He took both swimming helpers from Kamui's hands, and noticed the orange haired yato was in a mild stupor. Sure, Abuto usually never initiated physical affection. That didn't warrant such an extreme reaction. This time he wanted to let Kamui know, how much every touch meant to him. That it wasn't in vain, Abuto wanted to demonstrate his love in every single way he could.

For once, Abuto felt brave enough to let his emotions run amok. One step at a time, Abuto wanted to become more bold but this was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a relaxed beach chapter with our boys. The volleyball anime they watched is Haikyuu, I've just been loving season 4 and decided to include it in some form.  
> Yasumi can mean vacation or holiday.


	4. Be sure to wear warm clothing if there is even a 10% chance that it'll snow or you might regret it

Placing his hands closer to the fire, Kamui hoped it would make his hands feel less dead. He saw the falling snow outside the window, even though he was indoors the cold reverberated through the whole cabin. Some discarded gloves lied on the floorboard, it was so chilly, they were pretty much useless. He buried his face on his scarf instead. It was one thing that yato were weak to sunlight, but that didn't mean they liked the extreme cold either. He looked back at the window again with antsy anticipation. What was taking Abuto so long?

This was supposed to be a romantic getaway for them to be alone together. When they arrived at the cabin, the weather had been cloudy, nothing alarming. It started out good, Abuto had gone to the forest nearby, to search for more firewood this morning. Out of nowhere, a blizzard had rampaged, invading with whiteness everything Kamui could see. 

Five hours had gone on since then, Kamui was getting slightly worried. He didn't doubt Abuto's abilities to take care of himself, yet he wasn't able to stop the uneasiness creeping up in his stomach. 

Moving as quickly as he could, he grabbed the blanket from the bed behind him. Covering himself with it as best as he could, he sat on the bed, facing towards the bedroom door. It helped to make the freezing temperature feel bearable, he hoped Abuto was close to coming back. He unpleasantly was envisioning Abuto passed out in the snowy ground, no signs of breathing. 

Wait, he should stop that train of thought before it become too depressing to ignore. Kamui contemplated whether to go out and search for him. There was the possibility that if he left the cabin, Abuto could come back. Effectively, missing each other on the process. So Kamui resolved himself to trust Abuto like he deserved and wait for his return. 

\----  
Heavy knocking on the main entrance woke Kamui up, who couldn't remember when he even fell asleep. Drowsy, Kamui got up to open it, rubbing his eyes. A gust of wind passed right through where hs was standing, but his mind barely registered it. Abuto was standing there, both arms filled with logs. An apologetic look illustrated the whole canvas that was his face. He had his hoodie on and a big scarf covering his mouth and nose. His arms trembled slightly from the cold, clearly those things weren't helping. Abuto barely had time to say "I'm back" before Kamui launched towards him for a full bear hug. 

Arms and legs all wrapped tightly around Abuto, Kamui smiled relieved. He didn't really like to hold back on showing his feelings, especially towards Abuto. There was a time where he thought it would be for the best if he did, but those days were over. It was one of the few things he was great at, so he bared his soul to those he deemed worthy. He'd demonstrate to Abuto how much he meant to him time and time again, whenever his partner needed reassurance. Therefore, the moment Abuto rested his chin on top of Kamui's head, there was only one thing to be said,"Welcome back, I'm glad you're okay."

After Abuto made good use of the firewood, he entered the bedroom with two cups of hot cocoa in his hands. He handed one to Kamui who was sitting in the bed, covered with the same blanket from before. Kamui moved his free hand enough to let Abuto inside the blanket. Abuto wordlessly understood and positioned himself as close as he could, almost having Kamui on top of his lap. Both of them snuggled together inside the blanket, Kamui took a few sips from the hot cocoa. It was hot to the taste, although it didn't warm him up as much as the bigger body next to him.

"Sorry, I took longer than expected. Also, I have to be really cold, because I was out there for a while. I wouldn't want you to freeze over that"

"I don't care about that, you're here so that's what matters. Besides, doing this helps warm you up too, so it's better that way. What I want to know is what took you so long." 

"Do I have to? It's stupid, you're gonna laugh." 

"Probably but tell me anyway" Kamui says resting his head on Abuto's shoulder.

Abuto wraps an arm around Kamui sighing and starts "Everything began well, the sky was cloudy but there were no real signs of snow. I went to the forest a few miles behind the cabin, I thought 'no big deal, I'll go back before long'. But then snow started to fall, and before long it was covering everything. I couldn't distinguish the damn trees from one another, ended up walking in circles." 

Kamui lets out a low laugh, containing himself from being too loud. He decided to interject "so you got lost?"

"I thought you wanted to know."

"Okay, continue."

"As I was saying, since I couldn't tell where I came from, I tried different things. I tore off some twigs and spread them in the ground as trail to see my taken path. That one didn't work, because the snow just buried them in a matter of seconds. Then I tried using my umbrella to clear out the snow from the ground, and you can guess how that went."

"Because using your umbrella as a shovel while it's still snowing isn't the best method?"

"It was worth the try, I guess. Anyway, the one that actually helped me was climbing to the top of a tall tree. Doing that helped me see the cabin from where I was, it was the opposite way from where I was originally going. It wasn't until I went back down that I noticed the sun was setting. So, I rushed to kick down as many trees as I could carry. I cut them down with my umbrella, it was a pain in the ass to do it one by one. Finally, I headed here, knowing you'd probably be imagining the worst." 

"If you thought that, then you should've done all you could to come back faster" Kamui whined, knowing it would annoy Abuto.

"Didn't you hear that whole story? I tried my best, moron" Abuto pinched Kamui's cheek. 

This time, Kamui allowed himself to let out a hearty laugh. He placed his now empty cup in the bed's arm rest. Yawning, Kamui responded "Alright. I was enjoying getting some shut eye before you arrived, so don't mind If i go back to that. Right now."

"You were sleeping? Then you couldn't be that worried, that's good. I'll get out of your  
majesty's hair so you can have a good sleep." 

Abuto began to move away when Kamui grabbed the back of his jacket. He knew Abuto would understand his intentions without having to say it. Just like Kamui always figured out the sentiment behind Abuto's words when he was ashamed of voicing them. While Kamui had no trouble saying what he wanted, it really eased his soul having someone who didn't need to be told. That's how it has been for ages. When Abuto stumbled behind, Kamui didn't need to stop. As he was sure the other would get back up and come back to his side. That was the absolute trust they had in each other. Some things are better off wordless, it was one of the many things that Kamui couldn't imagine living without. 

Not even five seconds had passed, when Abuto sat back down. Not having moved the arm he had around Kamui much, now he pulled them closer together with it. The older yato spoke again "Have nice dreams, Kamui."

With that, Kamui's eyes started feeling heavy soon enough. A satisfied smile appeared, softening his features.

\----  
Morning came, it wasn't sunny. At least, the sky wasn't shitting out any more snow. The first thing Kamui noticed was that Abuto wasn't in bed with him. There had been no time to wonder about his whereabouts, as sound coming from the kitchen reassured him. Sluggishly, Kamui made his way to the bathroom, to take a piss and brush his teeth. He fixed his hair into his trademark braid. Kamui nodded to himself when he succeeded. 

As he approached the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon infiltrated his nose. It caused his stomach to growl in response. That was when Abuto noticed his arrival.

"Seems like I was right in being prepared for when you woke up" Abuto absentmindedly says.

Kamui didn't answer, instead he plopped down in one of the chairs around the small table. The small kitchen was set up in a way that there was no separation from the living room. There was already a plate waiting for him, with a spoon and fork. Grabbing them, he used minimal strength to bang them against the table. 

"Here you go, dumb ass. Remind me why do I do this again?" Abuto exhaled theatrically. He served Kamui breakfast while also dumping some of it in his own plate.

"Because you love my dumb ass" Kamui said not missing a beat. Immediately started chowing down on his food, it was delicious. 

"It was a rhetorical question" Abuto scratches the back of his neck looking away.

Kamui knew being bold about voicing his feelings made Abuto act shy. He found that very cute, so he kept doing it. If Abuto found out he did it in purpose, he probably would get smacked. Still, Kamui felt elated that he could elicit that sort of reaction from Abuto. 

Unceremoniously, Kamui finished eating and drank the pineapple water given to him. As he downed most of it, Abuto said "Do you wanna go outside to play with the snow?"

That caught Kamui a bit off guard, he opened his eyes wide. 

"Aren't you sick of the snow from yesterday?" Kamui asked confused. 

"A little but I had a good night's sleep. We still have all day before we go back with the others." 

Now that, Kamui would never refuse. Abuto being the one to come up with an activity to do together? Kamui was as weak to that as he was to the sun, a brightness he couldn't face at full force sometimes.

They both put on their winter clothes on, which consisted of beanies, scarves, and gloves. They walked opposite ways to have all the space they could get. A few feet apart from each other, they started making snowmen. 

Not being great at making stuff that needed delicate handiwork, Kamui still tried his best. He sneaked a glance at Abuto's side, who seemed very engrossed in his art at hand. He was furrowing his brow concentrated in how some stones could fit as the eyes. It was endearing how he could get so lost in something so simple. He seemed satisfied when they did and moved on to the arms. Abuto noticed Kamui was staring at him, and he smiled at him. The kind that made Kamui believe killing wasn't the only thing he was good at. That maybe there was something in himself worth cherishing. What exactly? He wasn't sure, but just knowing that was enough for him to be filled to the brim with happiness most of the time.

So he did what he could to transmit his emotions to the man in front of him. He returned the smile wide, full of all the emotions that were so close to bursting out. Like a dam with a crack on it, an immense amount of water threatened to roam free and envelope everything in its wake. 

Abuto's eyes shone as he grasped Kamui's unsaid words and went back to work on his snowman. Kamui buried his head inside his snowman's stomach. After a few seconds, he calmly reemerged and fixed it with more snow. 

Footsteps are heard behind Kamui, signaling him that Abuto was done and waiting for him. He gave his snowman the final touches, adding some leaves as hair. He turned to face Abuto looking proud of his creation.

"So what do you think? Is it amazing?" Kamui asked gesturing to it with both of his hands.

"It's good, wait. Is that me? My nose is not that big" Abuto said, pointing at his snowy reflection. 

It was disproportionate in some places and his arms were longer than the real thing. The smile had been done with Kamui sloppily making a shallow upward line in the face, with his finger. 

"That's your reaction? I poured my all into it. I didn't find any good short branches so I used a pinecone for the nose."

"Well, I give you 8 points for creativity" Abuto starts. Once he sees Kamui's obvious displeasure he adds "But the effort points are immeasurable"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" Kamui says, contemplating to destroy his snowman.

"That doesn't make it untrue, I appreciate however it looks like. Because I can tell you tried your best even when this kind of thing is not easy for you" Abuto gesturing at the whole thing.

"So you're not denying it. But, since you're being honest about appreciating my hidden skills, I'll take it" Kamui lowered the hand he had been moving towards his snowman's head.

"That's not really what I said."

"Maybe, but that's what I heard" Kamui innocently whistled. 

Abuto simply shook his head, the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. 

"Okay, so here's mine" Abuto walked backwards to where his snowman stood.

All the parts were almost perfectly picked and placed. The snow in the head had been modeled almost exactly like Kamui's braid and ahoge. The eyes were on point and somehow still had gotten time to make a miniature snow umbrella to the side. Since when had Abuto become a snow sculptor? Not like Kamui wasn't used to him being better at most things. It wasn't really a competition, he just wanted to show Abuto he could be good at artistic stuff.

"Looks great, better than expected" Kamui clapped.

"Thanks" Abuto did a mock bow.

"What's that?" Kamui pointed at nothing in particular behind Abuto. 

In the time it took Abuto to look behind him, Kamui grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it to the back of his partner's head. Then, swiftly jumped back to cover himself behind his own deformed snowman. Abuto followed suit while murmuring "damn, should've known that would happen."

Throwing a ball straight towards Abuto's general direction every few seconds was Kamui's plan of attack. Next, he would create a false opening where Abuto would try to get a hit in, but that's where Kamui would take him down. The opportunity came for Kamui to strike, Abuto took the bait. Kamui launched himself dodging both snowballs coming his way. But he didn't see that Abuto had been concealing an extra snowball underneath his cape. Leading to his demise. The snowball hit Kamui straight in the face, so he fell on top of Abuto. He stayed like that for a few moments.

"Hey, stop playing dead. You're heavier than you look" Abuto said shaking Kamui by the shoulders.

"Ib mot hebi" Kamui said muffled by Abuto's chest.

"What? I can't understand you."

"I said that I'm not heavy, you just like to complain" Kamui raised his head and placed his arms in each side of Abuto's head.

"There's no way you said that much before. Maybe there's a way I wont complain that doesn't require words" Abuto narrowed his eyes in fake suspense.

"Oh? What's this? You're being flirty for once?" Kamui whispered.

"I'm feeling a little lucky today so yeah" Abuto squeezed one of Kamui's thighs.

That was it, Kamui's lips were crashing against Abuto's like an ocean wave. It was slow and steady just like everything in their relationship, but there was burning passion mixed in there too. Kamui could feel Abuto faintly smiling through the kiss, it was so exhilarating.

Feeling bolder than usual, he licked Abuto's lips as a way to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. Immediately, he was allowed to do it. It sent shivers down Kamui's body like nothing else could. Sliding a knee in between Abuto's legs, the man beneath him let out a low groan. Abuto ran his hands through Kamui's hair, turning the braid messy again. Kamui broke the kiss monetarily to start leaving small kisses on Abuto's chin. It caused the older yato to chuckle, as he was ticklish there. This kept going for a few minutes, not caring about what they were doing before. As he moved his elbow to position himself better, Kamui felt a metal box being pressed. 

An almost blinding light took Kamui's attention, and he rose from his position to see the source of it. The biggest pine tree was full of picturesque decorations with the top having a gold star. It was a radiant light that stood out even in the day.

"I guess the surprise got ruined now, there was a stop I forgot to mention in yesterday's events. Merry Christmas" Abuto said trying to play it cool.

Kamui planted a quick peck on Abuto's lips and sat down next to him. Admiring the tree, he couldn't help but think it was kinda like Abuto. At first, you might think he's not special, surrounded by all other sorts of people who have their own strengths. But when you look closely and looked closely to see all the different things that made him stand out from the rest. Deliberately in display for the people who care enough to pay attention. Those would be rewarded knowing they were the ones the tree chose to show its beauty. 

"It's not ruined, its just shining brightly when no one expected it. Thanks for this Christmas gift."


	5. Always be ready for unexpected business

"How are you going so fast?" Kamui quizzically inquired. 

"I'm using the boost" Abuto had his tongue out in concentration. He continued "I offered to do that before and you said 'my driving skills don't need those cheap tricks' so now you'll have to wait until this race is over."

"Ah, don't distract me. See? I just fell right into that cliff." 

"Don't blame me, you're the one who started talking" Abuto was bothered but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

After another lap and more of Kamui insisting there was something wrong with his controller, they finished that race. They were both sitting on the floor of Kamui's room, watching the little award ceremony on the flat screen. Mario kart was a good way to pass the time, as there was nothing to do on the ship today. Aside from Kamui being a sore loser, doing something normal from time to time was a good way to unwind. 

"Let's just play one more race and then switch to another game" Abuto suggested

"No, that would mean I'm admitting defeat. We're playing until I beat you."

"We've been playing this one for an hour, but I guess a black hole could appear here before you admit you can't do that."

"Let's just play. Wait, teach me the boost thing first" Kamui smiled in an irresistible way.

Oh c'mon, that could count as underhanded cheating in and of itself. So, Abuto did so. It still didn't help much.

In the second lap, Kamui bumped his shoulder strong enough to make Abuto drop his controller. The little shit, he always had to be so competitive.

"That's actual cheating, it's not valid" Abuto picked up his controller fast enough to only drop to third place. 

"Everything is valid in war and love, my dear Abuto." 

"I don't think competing in video games can be called war."

"Anything can be a war if you put enough fire behind it" Kamui said, supporting his weight on Abuto's side. 

"Right, it's a still cheap way to play. Just shows you can't win with clean methods" Abuto's eyes were glued to the screen

"Fine, if I don't do it then I can't even get close to how good you are. Happy?" Kamui admitted reluctantly.

"A little. I don't care that you suck at this game. What I prefer is that we both have fun with no stupid competitivity" Abuto calmly said as he gained the first position back.

They were approaching the end of the last lap when the door flew open. The seconds Kamui took to see who it was were enough to rob him from a spot on the top three. Abuto anticipating what would come next, dodged as Kamui's controller was thrown towards the innocent yato's face behind him. Sighing, Abuto caught it before it touched the ground. No need to waste money buying another one. 

"What did you come in here for" demanded an indignated Kamui.

Their subordinate appalled rubbed at his already swelling eye and said "Right, an unknown ship has approached us. We received a transmission from their captain of the ship saying they had no hostile intentions. They didn't seem to have connections with any possible enemies of ours. We let the captain and vice captain know that we'd ask your permission to let them enter our ship."

"What did they say they wanted from us?" Abuto asked, wanting to be prepared for possible threats.

"They said they wanted to do business."

Slowly, Kamui and Abuto looked at each other with equal looks of confusion and intrigue.

\-----  
They decided to check out who these people were, it couldn't be that risky. If these guys turned out to be trouble, Kamui could probably take care of most of them. So, they headed towards the entrance of the ship were it would connect with the visitors' ship and let them come in. Kamui stood by Abuto's left, with the expression of a school boy knowing summer break was just a minute away. 

The front doors opened, bringing an interesting sight forth. A tall man in a red coat and pants, brown curly hair, and wooden sandals walked in. The stubble gave him some character, while the sunglasses contrast it with a mysterious feel. Next to him was a woman with a kasa hat, letting her reach to the man's shoulder. She had a red scarf that combined with his clothes and a cold stare that could freeze Konokure over. 

Before Abuto could try and introduce himself and Kamui, the guy laughed. It was loud and longer than Abuto would've wanted, hopefully that wasn't a common occurrence. 

"Hey there, we haven't met each other before. But I know about the Harusame very well, I was thinkin' of selling goods you might need. We are the Kaientai merchant company at your service. I'm Sakamoto Tatsuma and the moody woman is my vice captain Mutsu" Sakamoto got promptly elbowed in the stomach by his vice captain. Causing Sakamoto to hug the affected area in pain.

Abuto raised an eyebrow not quite knowing how to react. He was aware he should be the tsukkomi in this situation, although he admitted this was off to a peculiar start. Could be weirder, for example, having a duck companion. That thought might jinx it, the smart thing was to speak before someone messed it up. 

"Well, if you just really want to talk, we're all ears. The Harusame isn't what it once was but if we believe you're goading us into a trap, you'll pay for it" Abuto pointedly warned them. 

"We won't do anything if you don't first, it's as simple as that" Mutsu took a step in front of Sakamoto. 

"Why not find out right now if it's as simple as that? It's not often I get to fight against a fellow yato that isn't associated with us" Kamui smiled wide with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

A yato? Shit, of course. That skin was a giveaway and the hat was obviously for covering against the sun. Abuto really needed to be faster at recognizing his own kind, last time this happened it cost him a rough beating. It had also been Kamui's sister, causing him to unconsciously hold back. That was beside the point though.

"Hold it, Mutsu. We're just here for business, we have to be polite to our customers. Remember, it's always a pleasure to make new friendly deals" Sakamoto said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I was just letting these guys know we're not an easy target" Mutsu shrugged still allowing Sakamoto to keep his hand where it was.

"C'mon commander, play nice. They don't seem hostile so we should do the same" Abuto pulled Kamui back by his hoodie. 

"Aww but it was going to be fun" Kamui whined.

"Only for you" Abuto sighed. He turned towards their guests."I'm the vice commander Abuto and the rude guy here is the commander Kamui" he gestured towards Kamui with a shake of his head.

"Hello there, I don't bite" Kamui said still being held by his hoodie.

No, you just stab with your hands thought Abuto.

"Ha ha aha ha, you guys are amusing. I can tell it'll be worth it making business with you" Sakamoto cheerfully commented.

So that was his normal laugh? These were going to be some long hours. Abuto internally groaned in displeasure, leading their little group to the meeting room.

\----  
Sitting down across from Sakamoto and Mutsu, Kamui and Abuto waited for the other two to start the conversation. A full minute passed, leaving Abuto to give them a hint. He planted both of his elbows on the metallic table and rested his chin on both of his hands. Abuto said "We're listening."

"For starters, how do ya feel about gettin' massage chairs for everyone on your ship?" Sakamoto offered.

"Huh.." Abuto was slightly confused. He was sure this Sakamoto guy would sell guns and combat oriented equipment. This was not what he expected, nevertheless his interest was piqued. He asked "Can you elaborate on that?"

"Surely, bein' a race that specializes in fightin' knows that being so close to death must be tiring. That's why, these massage chairs are guaranteed to wash away any stress you have left from it. Just tryin' it once will work like magic for a full day" Sakamoto extended his arms sideways for dramatic effect. 

"It doesn't sound bad, could be useful. What else do you have?" Abuto probed.

"I have the perfect complementary product to go with the chair. A feet mini spa, to use when you're relaxing in the chair. When you've had a long rough day, don't ya just wanna let go and take a few minutes to unwind? That's what these are for, so that afterwards ya can go sleep or take a shower feeling good as new" Sakamoto adjusted his sunglasses, his determined eyes visible for a second.

"This sounds too good, what's the catch" Abuto wasn't fully convinced.

"No catch, the Kaientai prides itself in being an honest merchant company. I'll even give you the massage chairs for free" Sakamoto barely got the last word out before being smacked in the back of the head. 

"What do you think you're doing, idiot. If you do that then there's no profit for us. You can pay or trade us something in exchange of the products we're offering" Mutsu interjected.

"Ha ahaha ha as expected of you, Mutsu. You're right. Wait what was I saying? Ah yeah, how about lending us your services as bodyguards? Whenever we need your help, we'll call you."  
Sakamoto said.

"That sounds like a lot of work for just something that I could go and buy at almost any civilized planet? So, what's the benefit of getting them from you?" Abuto was mostly convinced, he just wanted a guarantee this wasn't too good to be true. 

"Our amazing customer service" Sakamoto saw Abuto was unimpressed. So he added "I mean, we'll give discounts in future deals with ya. Here's a card that'll get stamped every time you do. Every tenth time, ya get one product of your choosing for free."

Ah screw it, they really didn't seem like people who would scam others. Creating a good business relationship with them could be really favorable in the long run.

"Alright, it's a deal" Abuto reached out to shake hands with Sakamoto.

"Oh great, glad ya'll be- urgh" Sakamoto started barfing on a paper bag that Abuto could swear it appeared out of thin air. Deciding to retract his hand, seemed like the safe way to avoid a disgusting outcome. This guy was a handful.

"I love ships but riding in them makes me puke" Sakamoto croaked, apparently having emptied put his stomach.

"What a complicated love hate relationship you have" Abuto said, mildly grossed out.

"That's funny, Shinpachi-kun said the same thing when we met" Sakamoto smiled weakly, probably remembering it.

Wait, that name was familiar. The pair of glasses who always hung out with Kamui's sister and Sakata Gintoki. It irked Abuto that he had made the same remark, but abstained from commenting on it.

From the corner of his eye, Abuto saw Kamui perking up at those words. The orange haired yato had been silent until now, most likely bored with this routine talk. 

"You guys know Kagura and Yorozuya Gin? How did you meet?" Kamui asked, eyes big as plates.

"I know Kintoki from way back in the Joui war, along with Takasugi and Zura. He's always been an amazing person to fight along with and share some sake with. As for Kagura, I met her along with Kintoki back when I reunited with him after ten years of not seeing him. How do you two know them?" Sakamoto was as excited to be telling them this.

"Don't you mean Gintoki?" Abuto asked confused

"Kintoki is Kintoki" Sakamoto said like it explained the wrong name.

No use in trying a second time. Also who was Zura?

"You fought alongside Shinsuke too? Can't wait to hear about that. Kagura is my sister, and Yorozuya Gin fought and killed the king of the night Housen."

Not missing how Kamui omitted the part he was beat down by the Yorozuya trio, Abuto figured he would never stop feeling ashamed about it.  
Not necessarily the outcome as it led to him becoming more mature as a person. More so how much and long it took him to get to that point. But it was apparent, that it wasn't something that he wanted to remember if he could avoid it. Only to the people that had been present there, he would use it as encouragement that worst days had already happened. 

As subtle as possible, Abuto moved his left foot towards Kamui's right one. He tentatively bumped them together, lingering there for a few moments. Kamui reciprocated by maintaining the contact and gently pressing Abuto's foot up before letting go. 

"Sister? Oh I see the resemblance now. To think Kagura had a brother in the Harusame. How surprising is that, Mutsu?"

"It was obvious if you paid some attention, Sakamoto" Mutsu said closing her eyes

"Really? I guess that's true" Sakamoto laughed obnoxiously.

There was the impression that Mutsu was always insulting Sakamoto, but there was no true venom to be detected behind her words. They had the feel of two people who had known each other for a long time and could make a jab at each other with no feelings getting hurt. It was akin to Abuto and Kamui's relationship, albeit fundamentally different. The way Mutsu looked at Sakamoto when he wasn't looking, reminded him of how people had described his glances at Kamui. Sakamoto was the idiot, naturally less off the handle than Kamui and Mutsu was the one to set him straight. 

Man, this was some dangerous character overlapping. This meeting was getting too meta, next thing they were gonna be fighting over who was more popular.

"Are you a samurai too? Are you strong? Where is your sword?" Kamui continued his bombardment of questions.

"I don't use a sword anymore, my handy gun is good enough for when things can't be resolved peacefully. I'm nowhere near as strong as Mutsu here" Sakamoto happily explained.

"I figured, that's a shame" Kamui didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

"Hey, where is your bathroom? I need to go take a piss" Sakamoto unabashedly asked.

Abuto was about to answer, but Kamui was faster. "I'll take you, so tell me interesting stories about the war."

"You're interested in my past adventures already?" Sakamoto looked almost delighted to be looked up.

"No, I don't care about those. I wanna know about Shinsuke and Yorozuya Gin" Kamui replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, I see" Sakamoto's confidence immediately shattered.

As Sakamoto recovered and started telling a story involving Pocari Sweat, Kamui led him out the door. Knowing how insistent Kamui could be, they would be gone a long while. Abuto had a good grasp on Sakamoto's personality by now. Nothing that bad would happen if they were left alone. 

Across from him, Mutsu was coldly staring at him. Abuto didn't think he had done anything worthy of a deadly glare. That was probably just her default expression, then again he did imply he was willing to kill them if they attacked first. She could be wary of him not for herself but for Sakamoto, being alone with Kamui. She did act protective of him when the introductions were being done. 

"Don't worry, the commander isn't gonna do anything to your captain. He's reckless but once he gets interested in something, he'll take good care of it" Abuto commented.

"That idiot can go off and get lost for all I care. I'm looking out for the Kaientai's best interests which he can be forgetful about."

"Right" Abuto answered awkwardly.

There had to be a better way to break the ice. Besides he hated prolonged silence, unless it was with Kamui, those were never unpleasant.  
Generally though, in these situations being talkative usually made it less uncomfortable.  
He didn't have to be in good terms with her, he just had the hunch they could be good friends. Abuto wasn't used to being friendly with people he just met, and honestly he didn't have many friends outside the seventh division.

"So, how long have you known Sakamoto?"

"Almost thirteen years. I've had a lot of practice dealing with his stupidity. I imagine it's the same for you and your dumb commander." 

It was slightly offensive that someone who didn't know Kamui that well already called him that, but it wasn't like she was wrong. 

"Yeah, it's been close to that for us too. He's a real pain in the ass most of the time, but he's one of the strongest people in the universe. He pulls his weight when push comes to shove. I'm here to deal with the stuff he doesn't care about and clean the occasional mess. The Zoro to his Luffy, in simple terms."

"Zoro isn't that much smarter than Luffy, are you okay with that comparison?" Mutsu asked deadpanned.

"I didn't mean in terms of intelligence, but how one of them keeps the other in line."

"Yeah, your commander and Sakamoto will get along just fine. It's like they're seeing each other through a muddy puddle."

That was basically how Abuto felt seeing Mutsu, her and Sakamoto were the more peaceful version of them. Like if Kamui and Abuto had stopped being pirates, this would probably be how they would be. It's not like he envied these two, but it was interesting to think there was a version of him and Kamui somewhere. One where they weren't in the battlefield so often, instead they went about it a different way. A route where Abuto wasn't used to worrying about his and Kamui's well being almost daily. Their biggest concerns being that someone didn't pay, and getting new clients.

Abuto passed a hand through his hair and changed the subject,"That's true. Hey, what are your methods for when Sakamoto is being more of a moron than usual?"

"Step on him, kick him on the balls, punch him in the ribs, there's various options. He can get bummed down but understands later why it was necessary."

"Yeah, I don't think those are good options for me" Abuto wryly smiled.

"What's something that he wouldn't like for you to do? You don't have to tell me, just use it sparingly."

Telling Kamui that he wouldn't cook anything for him if he was being too reckless had potential. That seemed like a viable option.

"I can try that, thanks for the tip. We both have such handfuls as bosses."

"Definitely, but it's too late for either of us to back down from following them. We just gotta do our part and trust they'll do theirs" Mutsu's voice had a distinctive fondness to it. 

They kept taking playful jabs at their cheerful partners for a few more minutes. It was touching having someone to talk about this with. Granted, there was Matako too. But considering they barely saw each other, it was mostly through texts and calls. Since Takasugi went missing, the dynamic she had with him was fairly scarce and Abuto couldn't relate to her situation. He sympathized, but there was something special about having a friend that truly understood his most important relationship. Abuto doubted they would see each other often, yet he hoped Mutsu wanted a friendship like this too. 

If his earlier prediction was correct, they could even go on double dates. Okay, he was getting ahead of himself there.

The double headache came back, Sakamoto laughed away at Kamui's genuine awe regarding the story. The latter was holding a six pack of beers claiming "Can't do a business deal without some drinks."

He must've learned that from Sakamoto, no doubt. Taking one of the beer cans, Abuto waited for Kamui to sit before he gulped it down. Sakamoto's war stories ranged from nonsensical to melancholic to intense, but they were all incredibly immersive. Kamui exhaling the occasional "oh" and "cool". Honestly, Abuto hadn't been too interested in their past but he had to admit these samurai never failed to impress him. Whether it was in the battlefield or life wisdom, there was always something to pick up from them.

After about an hour of exchanging wild stories, Kamui having joined in halfway. Mutsu was the one to announce that it was time for her and Sakamoto to leave. She reiterated they had places to be for other business, he chided that he wanted to stay longer drinking with his new friends. She then proceeded to get him on a choke hold and drag him to the spot where the gate between the two ships was. Abuto and Kamui followed along to see them off.

"Have a good trip" Kamui smiled nonplussed.

"I get it, Mutsu. Ouch, it hurts" Sakamoto comically said with a hoarse voice. 

"We can always come back when we're not scrunched for time with another client, dumb ass" Mutsu finally let go of him.

"So you heard, gentlemen. We'll be back when our schedule isn't so busy. But you can just call me whenever and I can try and sneak in" Sakamoto loudly whispered the last part.

"Sakamoto!" Mutsu said in an exasperated voice.

"Right, but it'll have to do for today. See ya around, Kamui and Abuto" Sakamoto laughed as he waved them goodbye. 

And just like that, their first meeting with the Kaientai got to its end. From that point on, they would come to enjoy their presence often enough to not miss them. Turned out, it was easy to make new friends if the first thing you do wasn't attacking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted a chapter about Sakamoto and Mutsu meeting the pirate yato couple because it never happened in canon and I always thought that was a missed opportunity. Also, the way Sakamoto's kansai-ben is translated into english in the anime/manga is a bit tricky so sorry if it feels inconsistent.  
> Konokure is a desert planet Abuto and Kamui visit in my other story. Ofc Luffy and Zoro are the ones from One Piece.


	6. Shrine visits are essential for a good start of the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a smut scene at the end, if for some reason thats not your cup of tea you can just skim through it. There's a spoiler about halfway through the chapter regarding a specific panel from the manga ch 704 with my own spin on it so its up to you to read this, in case you wanna stay blind.

The fogginess from the early morning kept Abuto from seeing clearly where he was walking. Kamui's arm was intertwined with Abuto's, giving him a sense of reassurance. If he got lost, Abuto would take forever to find Kamui if that happened. In the first place, why did they have to do this at this time of day? Earth's traditions were something he still didn't fully understand. 

At last, they reached the shrine where they had been told to meet the Yorozuya trio. It was the first day of the year,and they're supposed to express their thanks for that, and get good wishes for the next one. Abuto can't really see what's so special about that, but it's a chance for Kamui to see his sister, so he wasn't going to say no. Besides it served as a good day off. 

After twenty minutes had passed, Abuto started to wonder if the trio had forgotten about this. Most of the fog had cleared up by now, as if it was the sky's way to let Abuto know this would be a good day.

"Do you think they forgot?" Kamui voiced Abuto's thoughts.

"They're probably just late, you know how much of a slacker Yorozuya can be. Four eyes and the young miss must have a hard time getting him off his bed everyday" Abuto hoped that would appease him.

"You're right, either way if they're not here in five minutes, we'll go get them. I can be pretty good at hurrying people up" Kamui smiled to himself.

Yeah, because he would roughen them up which would wake them up abruptly. Kamui wasn't good at holding back his strength when his interests were at peril. 

"I guess that could work" Abuto rested his weight in the wall behind him.

More people had started going inside the shrine, some giving questioning side glances at the pair. It was probably the interlocked arms, but Abuto couldn't muster a single shit to give about them. If he wanted to hold Kamui's hand in public, he would so. It had taken him so long to do it the first time, Abuto wouldn't waste a chance over some people with no manners.

In the distance, three distinctive voices arguing with each other could be heard. 

"Gin-san this is why I told you to turn on your clock alarm yesterday. Now we're late and we were the ones to invite Kamui-san and Abuto-san."

"Don't sweat it, Pattsuan. Those guys most likely haven't even arrived yet. Kamui is the type to oversleep and make others wake him up."

"You're just talking about yourself there, Gin-chan." 

They stopped walking when they realized Abuto and Kamui were already there. The three of them were wearing kimonos, each complementing their regular clothes aesthetic. If he knew this was the tradition, Abuto would've gone shopping for the occasion. 

Shinpachi quickly made Yorozuya bow several times as a form of apology. The young miss just watched the exchange with a shit eating grin as if this didn't involve her too. Kamui simply shrugged and urged them to go inside, so they could explain him what to do. 

The whole group entered the shrine, it was even more crowded than Abuto expected. They headed to the place where there was a rope with bells and an offering box. 

"Pay good attention, you guys. I'll show you how it's done" the young miss started.

"Ah, Kagura-chan. You think you can do it? Maybe I should" Four eyes interrupted.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinpachi. I haven't spent two years here for nothing, even if I spent two away from here between those. I got this" the young miss took a step in front of the four of them. 

She dropped a coin into the box, then clapped twice while bowing her head a little. She gave a smug smile to four eyes who praised her for doing it correctly. It was rather simple so Abuto did it right the first time, meanwhile Kamui did one more bow than necessary. 

Not missing a beat, the young miss began mocking her older brother about it. Abuto walked towards Yorozuya who was mulling over which small, colorful brocade pouches to buy. Four eyes was doing the same thing at the other side of the table where the things were placed. They all had little signs with short phrases in them, regardless that didn't make it easier to know what they were.

"They're called omamori, they each represent something in specific that you really want to have this year. For some reason, I don't see 'Free of cavities'. What God does Gin-san have to pray for that one? Who cares about the super generic ones?" Yorozuya exclaimed.

"I see" Abuto didn't know what else to say.

"Gin-san, don't be disrespectful and just take whichever you need most" Four eyes calmly commented.

"But the one I need the most isn't here" Yorozuya grumbled.

Abuto eyed all the ones that were still available, looking for one in particular. He took one that had 'En-musubi' and grabbed 'Shiawase'  
for Kamui. He welcomed all the divine help, it couldn't hurt. 

"Ohh, what is this? An omamori to find a partner? I thought you were already married to our Kamui here. Are you cheating on him? That's not good" Yorozuya said with what could only be described as a trolling face. 

"I'd never cheat on him, this is just to ensure that things stay good. It's never bad to be cautious even if this thing doesn't do anything" Abuto tried to patiently say. Intentionally not correcting the married part.

"So things might get bad? Because that's what I'm hearing. Did Kamui-kun finally get too much on your nerves after all these years? I'm all ears, I'll be your couple's therapist" Yorozuya said with a fake understanding expression.

This guy could be really irritating when he tried. The thought of tripping him and acting like he didn't know who did it crossed Abuto's mind. But decided against it, that would be too petty. 

"I didn't say that, besides I doubt you could be anyone's therapist. Why do you care?" Abuto asked in suspicion.

"I don't, but that brat does" Yorozuya points with his head at the young miss. His dead fish eyes had a hint of tenderness as he said, "She's satisfied knowing her brother has someone who fills the hole in his previously blackened heart. If he lost you, in any shape or form, he would probably wouldn't be able to take it. So if you guys broke up, she would worry even if she wouldn't admit it."

So, that was why. It made sense now. After all, Abuto knew this man could act like he didn't care but those two meant a lot to him. Him and Yorozuya were alike in that respect. The truth was that Abuto still had a fear from time to time. That someday Kamui would get tired of him and realize there were better people to pass the time with. The reasons to counter those fleeting worries showered him like a tropical rain, ending a drought. 

Their current bond wasn't so easily broken, they were together because they both wanted it this way. That's why, sheltering from the rain wasn't always the best idea. Sometimes, it is essential to get drenched as it pours down, with someone else.

"If you get another one of those, it means you want to protect your current relationship. Here" Yorozuya handed him another En-musubi.

"Ah thanks, I didn't know that" Abuto took it, and paid for all three. He stored them inside one of his pockets, feeling self conscious. "There's nothing to worry about. I don't doubt there'll be obstacles ahead, but I don't see myself ever leaving his side" Abuto's eyes locking on a certain orange braided man picking fun on his sister. It might not be obvious to be everyone, but there was unadulterated joy adorning his partner's features. 

"Heh, I bet with that dumb looking face you're making you two will be just fine" Sakata seamlessly went back to his lighter mood.

Abuto simply stared at him in thin lipped displeasure.

"Gin-san, make sure to pick one for Otose-san too. I'm gonna do the same for big sis."

"Fine. Get one for Otae that helps her make actual food and not dark matter."

Both of them made a sour face at that. It surely couldn't be that bad, but Abuto wasn't about to ask. Kamui and Kagura stopped making fun of each other and joined them. 

"I want one of these!" Kamui avidly said.

"You're not going to ask what they are? I guess that doesn't matter, I got you one. Here" Abuto dropped the charm into Kamui's hand.

"Interesting, looks good. Thanks" Kamui tied it to his umbrella by the short string. 

The Yorozuya trio looked nonplussed at Kamui's last word. They were probably thinking 'For someone like him to actually thank someone, the world must be coming to an end'. Lately, Kamui had started making an effort to be more aware of people's feelings around him. It wasn't anything drastic, but enough for people to notice. Abuto suspected the person that Kamui had done this for was him, but the orange haired yato wouldn't outright say it. 

Pretending not to notice the trio's reaction, he spoke "If you hang it from your umbrella, it could fall off. Why not leave it in your pocket until you have somewhere safer for it?"

"But that way, I can't see it. I won't let it break, I'll just break whoever's is responsible if that happens" Kamui calmly replied. 

If it were anyone else, it would probably be scary. Not Abuto though. Someone that would never express his attachment to something anyone else did for him, saying that so easily. Abuto found those words to be as tooth rotting sweet as drinking honey filled tea. 

"Okay, love birds. Let's go get our omikuji and see what type of luck we get" the young miss said pushing both of them along. 

Apparently, it was a semi long piece of paper with your luck type for the year. Each person got one and started comparing them.

"I got extremely bad luck" Four eyes announced in dismay.

"At least that sounds interesting, I got average luck. What about you, Kagura?" Yorozuya said disinterested.

"Hehe I got extremely good luck. Sucks for you guys" the young miss tried to cover her snickering. 

"What a coincidence, I also got extremely good luck" Kamui chimed in.

"Ehh this one doesn't sound as cool anymore" she looked almost offended.

"Now that's just rude" Kamui smiled, displeased.

"I got average luck" Abuto offered.

"Exchange it with mine" the young miss demanded.

"I don't mind so sure, take it" Abuto took her omikuji and let her take his.

He didn't really put much belief in these kind of things, but there wasn't a thing as being too cautious. Having the same one as Kamui had been a factor in not protesting over the exchange. 

Next, they all went to have breakfast together. It was full of chaos and bickering, yet also the genuine laughter was heard through all of them. They may fight, get angry, cry, but in the end they will definitely smile. The familial warmth emanating from the Yorozuya trio had a very homely feel to it. It was like all their easy going nature and rough affection was contagious when being around them. 

Time had gone by faster than Abuto calculated. The time to say goodbye to the eccentric trio had come. Abuto was going to miss them, especially considering he only saw them in holidays. Not all of them, since Kamui and him went to visit aunt Hannari for half of those.

"Thank you for accompanying us, this year. Please, keep looking out for Kamui-san" Four- Shinpachi said earnestly.

"Who cares if he does that or not" the young miss said

"Kagura-chan, don't be cold. Act proper, your older brother is winning over you on that"

"Take care, Kamui" her face contorted in exaggerated pain. She turned to Abuto "and you're awesome for tolerating his annoying ass."

She raised her hand to high five him and he returned it in kind. Kamui raised an eyebrow at that but kept his smile on. 

"You too, Kagura. I'll look forward to seeing if you've learned some manners, next time" Kamui threw those words casually.

The young miss made an unimpressed face, sticking her tongue out to him. Shinpachi motioning for her to move on.

Abuto wondered if it was too daring of himself to think of the young miss as his sister in law. A lot had happened since they first met, starting with the wrong foot. But he liked to think they'd gotten closer, sharing the goal of wanting Kamui to be happy while being himself. 

The trio walked away, the younger two seemed to be bickering about something. Yorozuya absentmindedly waved the pirate duo goodbye. 

\---  
Everything was ready for tonight. Weeks of preparation were going to bear fruit, at last. Kamui was hoping this would work, but there was a chance Abuto could still make him wait longer. Everything should be good by the time they returned to their hotel room. Kamui had wanted Abuto have the initiative for months. As nothing happened for almost a year, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Everyone had their own pace, but Kamui had started to question whether Abuto wanted to do it at all. Having done different types of research for this, now most couple would've had sex. So, what was holding them back?

"Let's buy some essentials before heading back to the hotel. Would you prefer having lunch someplace close or just get the hotel's room service?" Abuto asked.

"Sure. I don't mind either way. How about eating somewhere close then we'll go to the arcades"

"Alright, let's go."

They found a cafe to their liking soon enough. Kamui asked for a frappuccino and ten donuts. It wasn't much but it would do for now, he could always get something at the hotel later. Abuto got an espresso and a banana bread to accompany it. 

Thirty minutes passed, most of those were spent with the couple having a back and forth. The subject being what condiments were better for sukiyaki. It was a silly subject, but those were the ones that Kamui found the most fun. Those sort of conversations made it easy for Kamui to forget he was lucky. Not being obsessed with being the strongest. Not being a killing machine that tried not to care about those around him. He was aware what things were truly important and he would never lose sight of them again.

Standing up to leave, he stepped into the street, seeing two people that hadn't been in his mind recently. It was actually a nice surprise, as it had been a long while since he last saw them.

In front of him were Matako and Takechi from the Kiheitai. They were wearing their usual clothing besides the beige capes. She was pushing a stroller along. A toddler with purple and ashy brown hair striped hair could be seen inside it. 

Fortunately, getting in front of them made them notice him. Kamui gave them a welcoming smile. It was one of those things, where he didn't realize how much he missed them until now.

"Yo, guys. Did you two make it? I didn't know you had that kind of relationship" Kamui pointed at the little kid.

"Huh? As if I'd ever do anything remotely like that with this lolicon. Do you want me to shoot you?" Matako snapped.

"Now now, Matako-san. No need to act so aggressive towards our former allies. And I've said this many times before. I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist" Takechi reiterated.

"Commander, this is why I've told you to practice your tact" Abuto joined in, having noticed Kamui approaching the Kiheitai duo.

"It's fine, even if she shot it wouldn't reach me" Kamui stretched his arms behind him.

"Let's test that right now" Matako was about to pull out one of her pistols when Takechi held her back. 

"You're doing that on purpose now" Abuto sighed.

Kamui smiled, not admitting to it. It was funny riling that girl up.

"Oh, right. Were you guys able to find Shinsuke, after all?" Kamui asked, with obvious curiosity.

Matako's face went sullen at that, her eyes swinging glances between the ground and the kid. 

"Even now, we're not completely sure. We found this kid after what the Shiroyasha told us happened. Close to where he found his sensei after falling into an altana pit…" her eyes started leaking and a runny nose took effect. She continued "I just know that Shinsuke-sama is somewhere in there. I'll do everything in my power so this kid gets the happiness that he never got to have. That's the least I can do, not having been able to do anything in the past for him." 

She frustratedly wiped the rebel tears that had escaped. Takechi placed a hand in her shoulder briefly, nodding. 

That was a lot to process at once, but Kamui got one thing. They had succeeded in their quest. It did sadden him a little that there would be no next time in seeing the old Shinsuke. No more proposals of fighting him and being denied with a smug smile of the purple haired samurai. Their friendly alliance hadn't lasted long, but he would miss it all the same. 

There was also something concerning about how the kid clearly had two hair colors. Purple for Shinsuke and brown like...no it couldn't be. He must be overthinking it, there were probably reasons why that was the case. He ignored it and instead said "I'm sure you'll do a fine job. Shinsuke was aware you would be able to do this much if it ever came to this."

"Like the commander said, I'm sure he would know that you did everything to help. Takasugi wasn't one to share his burdens with others, so he probably did it to protect you" Abuto tried to help too.

"That's true, but I would've preferred that he trusted us enough to ask for help" Matako's voice wavered.

"The world would be a lot easier if people did that. But just because someone doesn't say those words out loud, doesn't mean they're not asking for help. We obviously didn't know him nearly enough but I believe he too regretted not being able to properly say goodbye" Abuto added, expression full of empathy.

"Thanks. I'm not even sure why I told you this much. Maybe I just wanted to share it with someone. Now that there's only two Kiheitai members, I'm scared Shinsuke-sama's presence will fade away" Matako's eyes were swirling with emotions.

"It won't. That guy was so stubborn, no one that ever met him will forget about him" Abuto said uncharacteristically optimistic.

The kid started crying as if on cue, taking Matako and Takechi's attention. She composed herself as much as possible. 

"We should get going, senpai" Matako gave the kid a baby bottle with milk on it.

"It seems like he has gotten hungry. We've taken longer than we anticipated" Takechi responded.

Before pushing the stroller along, she said "See you around, you two. I bet you'll want to see this little guy again."

"Of course, there's a chance he'll grow strong" Kamui as a matter of fact.

"Just don't make us babysit him, this idiot will lose him in seconds" Abuto grinned, waving them goodbye for now.

Matako simply gave them a hopeful smile and continued on her way along Takechi.

\-----  
In the arcade, they played several different games. Ranging from shooting games to air hockey. Kamui mostly lost in the ones where accurate precision was needed. That's why he took the chance to boast whenever physical strength helped him win. Abuto got him a dog plushie from a crane prize machine. It had its ears fallen and tired looking eyes. There was no other way to describe it, other than cute, so he carried it in his arms. 

The walked back to the hotel started. The oncoming sunset basked Abuto's whole frame in reddish glow. He was dazzling as if he were a diamond. Not surprising, Abuto having been the brightest light that pulled Kamui up from totally succumbing to darkness. It was because of him and everyone else, that he found the strength to fight with others by his side. The strength to fight for other people.

Taking a quick look at his phone, it was about time that everything would be ready. Arrangements with the hotel staff had been made to prepare their room for something he'd fantasized multiple times by now. Kamui really hoped it would happen today, but if not there would always be a next time. Patience was a virtue that he could exercise whenever Abuto was concerned. For example, waiting two years for Abuto to confess.

Entering the hotel, they went straight into the elevator. As they got out, Kamui paid close attention to Abuto. He wanted to know how he would react when stepping into their room.

"What is it?"

"I just want to see your face" Kamui said a half truth.

"Okay, weirdo" Abuto said not sounding convinced. "Once we're inside, you can call for room service."

"Sure. I'm not hungry all the time though, I just happen to eat more than others."

"That's a nice way to put it. It's because of that appetite, that people think all yato have a black hole for that stomach."

"Well excuse me, for being the representative of yato all over the galaxy."

"I'll excuse you" Abuto said opening their room door. 

The lights were off, a few candles provided a dim source of illumination. A bunch of rose petals were scattered across the floor. The flowery scent flowing in the air. A low volume jazz music, filling the quiet seconds.

"Are you trying to romance me?" Abuto said, anticipation written all over his face. 

"I did that a long time ago. I'm seducing you" Kamui said, looking as innocent as ever.

"It's working, to be fair you don't have to do much for it to be effective" Abuto sexily smirked.

Closing the door with his foot, Kamui lunged himself towards Abuto. They ended up laying on the bed, Kamui's legs and arms rested at the sides of Abuto's head and waist respectively. Hungrily, Kamui interlocked their lips in a rampaging kiss. Abuto reached out behind Kamui to undo his braid, letting his hair loose. Stopping the kiss, Kamui moved to bite and kiss the skin in Abuto's neck. The other man sighing deeply, grabbed Kamui's hair harder. 

Kissing him again, Abuto explored inside Kamui's shirt. This prompts the ginger to completely take it off, giving free rein for Abuto to do so. Kamui's hand wonders in Abuto's lower regions, making contact with the other's growing erection. His own waking as a result, Kamui promptly grinded both of them together. It causes both of them to groan loudly from the exquisite friction. 

The motion is repeated a few times again by Kamui, being driven by the desire to take this further. Overtaken by lust, it was Abuto's mouth opening hungrily over Kamui's. Abuto's tongue demanded entrance, and Kamui eagerly parted his lips, meeting Abuto's tongue with his own. The orange haired man lifted up Abuto's shirt, not wasting any time in heading for his pants as well. That was when he felt Abuto go hesitate, it didn't last more than a second. But he noticed. 

"Not effective enough to want to go all the way with me, huh" Kamui says pausing the kiss.

"That's not true. I want to do this too" Abuto caressed Kamui's cheek

"Do you? Then why did every time I brought it up you changed the subject?" Kamui searched for an answer in Abuto's dark eyes.

"Because I thought that you'd be disappointed if that happened. It's been many years since I last did this. I didn't want our first time doing this together something that you wouldn't find special" Abuto said averting his eyes.

The only thing that came out of Kamui's mouth was giggling, he kept doing that until Abuto interrupted him.

"What's so funny" Abuto said half closing his eyes in suspicion. 

"It's just that.." he composed himself. "You're being a moron if you think I would actually feel that way. Sure, I've never done this before but just the fact that I'm doing this with you makes it special. I wouldn't ever think of doing this with anyone else, it has to be you" Kamui raised Abuto's chin with his thumb.

"Is that right?" Abuto was the one looking for something in Kamui's eyes. Reassurance?

So, Kamui gave it to him. Everything that would let Abuto know he was worth all of this and more. All the happiness, comfort, support, trust, and intense warmth he felt whenever he saw him. How he fell in love with him every time he saw him, as if it was the first time. In a single longing gaze, Kamui tried to convey a whirlwind of messy emotions. Yet the only words that came out were "That's right."

"Seems I was getting nervous about nothing" Abuto smiled the brightest ever seen, that it almost made Kamui look away. His personal star might not shine in the same way as others stars. But it did in just the right way, to illuminate his path. "Sorry for doubting you. Can I take the lead then?"

"You don't have to ask, you know."

"I know but I want to."

Swiftly, Abuto switched their positions. A moan escaped from Kamui's mouth, as Abuto pinched his nipple and licked it. Kamui opened his legs as wide as they could go, he grabbed Abuto's face and pulled him down. They kissed once again, all kinds of tastes invaded Kamui's mouth like a sea wave. Abuto's hand worked on Kamui's other nipple, all the sensations overwhelming his senses. The other hand rubbed Kamui's erection with unpredictable vigor. It felt so good, Kamui couldn't help but moan into the kiss. 

Not a second later, Abuto was making fast work of taking Kamui's pants off. Kamui tried to help by momentarily shaking his legs so they would fall faster. Abuto broke the kiss, leaving Kamui to sigh from disappointment. 

Tentatively, Abuto took off Kamui's underwear too. Slowly, soft fingers found their way from Kamui's chest all the way down to his thighs. Abuto's lips, teasingly left a trail of kisses where his fingers had touched before.

"I'm gonna do something. Tell me if you don't like it" Abuto crooned, a gentle expression in his face.

"Okay" Kamui was barely able to utter it.

Carefully, Abuto started sliding one finger inside Kamui's unprepared entrance. It felt a bit awkward and there was but it was so intoxicating at the same time. It was relatively easy to ignore because of that. The movements that Abuto's finger did inside him had Kamui at his mercy. The finger was removed shortly which caused Kamui to immediately miss it. Only to be greeted by it returning, and one more joining it. Kamui instinctively arched his back at the feeling, in the hopes of making it last longer.

Every minute or so, Abuto took them out only to put them back in. Kamui desperately raised his hips every time hoping they would go deeper.   
After a few times of it not working, it finally reached Kamui's sweet spot. He moaned the loudest he could muster, Abuto took that as an invitation to add a third finger. This was too much, heat was radiating from Kamui's body from it all. He couldn't take this for too long. He needed more. 

"Abuto" Kamui murmured, his sanity almost gone.

"Hm?" Abuto responds, his black pupils dilated.

"Please, do it already."

"Are you sure? You may not be fully ready yet."

"I just want all of you inside me now" Kamui breathed out.

As soon as he said it, Abuto took out his fingers from inside Kamui's entrance. It seemed he didn't need to be told twice, as Abuto hurriedly took off his own pants and boxers. Kamui wrapped his legs around the other's abdomen, impatient to begin.

"Do you want a condom?"

Kamui simply shaked his head.

Abuto's large length started agonizingly slowly disappearing inside Kamui. There was a little pain, but Kamui barely registered it. What reigned in his mind and body was how amazing this felt. Abuto now inside stayed still for what felt some of the longest time Kamui had ever had to wait. 

"Move" Kamui whimpers.

And so Abuto did, the intensity and frequency of the thrusts increasing the more it went on. Kamui's nails dug into Abuto's back as he cried out the other yato's name. He did his best to match up to Abuto's rhythm but he kept being late to reach even deeper. Every single thing Abuto did to him went straight to his groin, and he wanted so much more of it. His own erection demanded his attention, but there were more pressing matters right now.

Abuto's ragged breath near Kamui's ear was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. And he would do all he could to keep him making that delicious sound. Kamui bit Abuto's shoulder and proceeded to lick the shallow wound. Abuto called out Kamui's name on a low husky voice, full of lust. He arched his back off the bed once more as Abuto used one hand to massage his erection, keeping Kamui's hips upright with the other one. 

Amidst the sounds of pure pleasure emitting from their bodies, one thought popped into Kamui's head. He couldn't be happier this was happening. He had become one with Abuto in body and soul. 

Capturing Abuto's lips in a kiss, the thrusts became as fast as they could go. Kamui could barely think now, only moving driven by desire and love. Abuto hitting Kamui's sensitive ball of nerves multiple times had him at his edge. Coupled with the hand taking maximum care of his member, he'd gotten to his limit. He was reaching his climax, everything turned blurry resembling millions of stars. He screamed out Abuto's name one last time before going still. His legs and past erection going limp.

Realizing this, Abuto thrusts a few more times until he was able to reach his own orgasm. Falling on top of Kamui, he breathed heavily as if he'd ran a marathon. Both were drenched in sweat and their other bodily fluids, they would most definitely need a shower after this.

Rolling to the side, Abuto wrapped one arm around Kamui. The most satisfied grin on his face Kamui could recall seeing on him in a while. He felt so proud of himself knowing he was the cause of it. Although, Kamui probably had a similar expression too. He scooted closer to Abuto, resting his head under the other's chin.

Absolute bliss was coursing through all of Kamui's being. Incredibly grateful that this year's wish had come true so soon. Now, he was sure it hadn't had anything to do with Abuto thinking Kamui wouldn't be good at sex. As much as Kamui wanted to do this, there had been the slightest doubt that it was his fault this hadn't happened sooner. 

It just happened that they were both fools when it came to communicating their important feelings. Not anymore, if Kamui wanted to know something about Abuto, next time he would ask. If he didn't get answer, he would wait until the other was ready for it. What mattered is that they wouldn't create misunderstandings over their own insecurities. No matter the lows, no matter the highs, their hearts would never stop burning bright together. 

"Was it all you wanted?"

"It was that and more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is done, thanks for the people who read all of it! I know I had fun creating it. In regards to the baby scene, my headcanon is that its a fusion of Takasugi and Shouyo, but we'll see once it gets animated. If any of you ever wanna talk about this ship or Gintama in general, you can find me in with my twitter @sharonnotamashi


End file.
